


The Last of the Real Ones

by TheLifeOfEmm



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Abuse of Fall Out Boy lyrics, Branding, Canon in a blender, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fix-It, How does one even post fanart to Ao3???, I drew a thing and now you all have to put up with it, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kissing, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Post-Seine, Suicide Attempt, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeOfEmm/pseuds/TheLifeOfEmm
Summary: You were too good to be trueGold platedBut what's inside you?But what's inside you?I know this whole damn city thinks it needs you,But not as much as I do, as much as I do...I drew a comic set to FoB's The Last of the Real Ones, because I have a lot of Opinions™ about the MANIA album.





	The Last of the Real Ones

**Author's Note:**

> "Graphic depictions of violence" means literally graphic, because this is a visual medium. 
> 
> Hand-drawn with marker in my sketchbook and scanned, so if the borders of panels are a tad distorted, that's probably why.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163232043@N02/38885350220/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163232043@N02/40653453042/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163232043@N02/40653452412/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163232043@N02/38885349310/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163232043@N02/40653451652/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163232043@N02/40653450992/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
